User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/I Want To Make A Race With 48 Racers On Each Track
Remember how Mario Kart Insanity has 16 racers? Well, I want to triple that amount for Koopa Kart. I want to have 48 racers on each track. Next, I may expand it to 72 racers on each track. Position Icons MKHF Number 48 Icon.png MKHF Number 47 Icon.png MKHF Number 46 Icon.png MKHF Number 45 Icon.png MKHF Number 44 Icon.png MKHF Number 43 Icon.png MKHF Number 42 Icon.png MKHF Number 41 Icon.png MKHF Number 40 Icon.png MKHF Number 39 Icon.png MKHF Number 38 Icon.png MKHF Number 37 Icon.png MKHF Number 36 Icon.png MKHF Number 35 Icon.png MKHF Number 34 Icon.png MKHF Number 33 Icon.png MKHF Number 32 Icon.png MKHF Number 31 Icon.png MKHF Number 30 Icon.png MKHF Number 29 Icon.png MKHF Number 28 Icon.png MKHF Number 27 Icon.png MKHF Number 26 Icon.png MKHF Number 25 Icon.png MKHF Number 24 Icon.png MKHF Number 23 Icon.png MKHF Number 22 Icon.png MKHF Number 21 Icon.png MKHF Number 20 Icon.png MKHF Number 19 Icon.png MKHF Number 18 Icon.png MKHF Number 17 Icon.png MKHF Number 16 Icon.png MKHF Number 15 Icon.png MKHF Number 14 Icon.png MKHF Number 13 Icon.png MKHF Number 12 Icon.png MKHF Number 11 Icon.png MKHF Number 10 Icon.png MKHF Number 9 Icon.png MKHF Number 8 Icon.png MKHF Number 7 Icon.png MKHF Number 6 Icon.png MKHF Number 5 Icon.png MKHF Number 4 Icon.png MKHF Number 3 Icon.png MKHF Number 2 Icon.png MKHF Number 1 Icon.png Items The item distribution is similar to Mario Kart Wii, except it applies to every four placement values. 1st to 4th receives what 1st place would receive, 5th to 8th receives what 2nd place would receive, 9th to 12th receives what 3rd place would receive, 13th to 16th receives what 4th place would receive, 17th to 20th receives what 5th place would receive, 21st to 24th receives what 6th place would receive, 25th to 28th receives what 7th place would receive, 29th to 32nd receives what 8th place would receive, 33rd to 36th receives what 9th place would receive, 37th to 40th receives what 10th place would receive, 41st to 44th receives what 11th place would receive, and 45th to 48th receives what 12th place would receive. A few items have been replaced with other items. Glowless Lightning Bolt - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Lightning (33rd - 48th) Bullet Bill - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Bullet Bill (29th - 48th) POW Block - Koopa Kart Wii.png|POW Block (17th - 36th) be thrown forward instead of appearing above the karts Blue Spiny Shell - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Spiny Shell (13th - 32nd) Mega Mushroom - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Mega Mushroom (13th - 36th) Blooper - Mario Kart Wii.png|Blooper (13th - 36th) ink slicks on the track instead of squirting it on the players Red Shell - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Red Shell (1st - 32nd) Boo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Boo (9th - 24th) the [[Thunder Cloud]] Banana Bunch - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana Bunch (1st - 16th) the [[Triple Banana]] Bob-Omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bob-omb (5th - 24th) Crownless Golden Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Golden Mushroom (21st - 48th) longer has a crown on its head Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mushroom (5th - 32nd) Triple Mushrooms - Mario Kart Wii.png|Triple Mushroom (9th - 48th) Green Shell - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Green Shell (1st - 20th) Banana - Mario Kart Wii.png|Banana (1st - 20th) Poison Mushroom - Mario Kart Wii.png|Poison Mushroom (1st to 20th) the [[Fake Item Box]] Triple Red Shell - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Triple Red Shell (13th - 32nd) Triple Green Shell - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Triple Green Shell (5th - 20th) Starman - Mario Kart Wii.png|Starman (25th - 48th) Category:Blog posts